


Beverly's Decision

by propertyofthelosersclub



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable Ben, Fluff, Love Confession, Love Confessions, Mike being awesome, The Losers Club, The losers texting, benverly - Freeform, slight Reddie, very slight stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofthelosersclub/pseuds/propertyofthelosersclub
Summary: Bev was only interested in him when she was drunk, and Ben could accept that.





	Beverly's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite single prompt. Ben makes me my heart happy! He’s so adorable.

“Party time!” Richie walked through the door of Bill's house holding a twelve pack of beer. “I stole this from my dad he will never know don’t worry.” He set it down on the table and Bev started passing it out.Ben looked down at the beer in his hand and grimaced he felt a twist in his stomach telling him it was wrong. He set it next to him on the table hoping no one would notice. “Okay, so what you do is take a drink every time Michael says ‘that's what she said’, we will all be drunk by the time this episode is over trust me.” Bev laughed leaning into Ben’s side causing him to blush at the mere contact.

Two hours later, and everyone was very drunk… well except Ben who had been pretending to take sips all night unnoticed by everyone. Just as he was about to get up to leave Bev who had been all over Bill the entire night sat down next to him. “You look so good tonight,” she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder. Ben looked down at her not bothering to answer. This happened every time the losers club decided to drink. Bev was only interested in him when she was drunk, and Ben could accept that.

The next day

“Okay, are you going to do something about what happened yesterday?” Mike was laying on Ben’s bed flipping through a magazine. “What do you mean?” Ben looked up from the book he was reading glancing at Mike quizzically. “Oh, I don’t know how about the fact that Bev was flirting with you all night, and you did absolutely nothing about it.” Ben felt that twist in his stomach again at the mention of her name. He didn’t know how to explain to Mike that Beverly was only interested in him occasionally. It all confused him, to be honest, and he was doing his best to get over it.  
“She was all over Bill too, it’s all just very confusing,” he sighed staring down at his book trying to find the place he left off. “Yeah, I have been noticing that lately, I think we should do something about that,” Mike said, and Ben laughed until he looked up and saw the serious expression on Mikes' face. “Oh you’re serious?” he tried not to sound panicked. Typically he didn’t like to cause drama among the losers. Between the Richie and Eddie drama all the ‘will they or won’t they’ he tried to stay as neutral as possible.“Of course I’m serious, let's start a group chat with the guys and see if they have any thoughts on the matter.” Ben nodded his head hesitantly, and Mike took out his phone.

The Men of The Losers Club chat:  
Mikey Mike: Hey guys I have a question for you all!

Trashmouth: Idk Mike I don’t think I want to have an orgy, I'll consider it if Eds is there :P

Eds: SERIOUSLY RICHIE… that’s just gross.

Stan the Man: I am truly disgusted.

Trashmouth: Come on you know you want a piece of this ;)

Benny Boy: Gross

Mikey Mike: You wish Richie

Big Bill: beep beep Richie!

Trashmouth: Oh whatever you couldn’t handle this DICK anyways.

Eds: *rolls eyes*

Stan the Man: *dies inside*

Big Bill: ANYWAYS… what’s the question, Mike?

Mikey Mike: Okay hear me out so obviously we all know Bev has been really flirty with both Bill and Ben lately. You know how she always interrogates us on who we like I think we should all question her about it tonight at my house.

Trashmouth: Oooo this just got interesting… I have to say I am definitely a Benverly shipper.

Benny Boy: Benverly?

Trashmouth: Ben + Beverly = Benverly duh

Eds: As stupid as Richie’s ship name I agree I am so for Benverly

Trashmouth: Thanks for agreeing with me Eds <3

Eds: Whatever I’m only saying it because I think they would make a cute couple.

Big Bill: ……

Mikey Mike: Sorry Bill I figured we all want to know the truth. I am tired of her leading you both on I think she should just choose one of you or neither of you.

Stan the Man: He has a point.

Big Bill: I’m going, to be honest, I thought me and Bev were just friends.

Trashmouth: Well duh that’s because Stenbrough is totally a thing too

Eds: Richie wtf is Stenbrough!

Trashmouth: Stan + Denbrough = Stenbrough

Benny Boy: Why did you use his last name and not his first also his name is Stan, not Sten?

Trashmouth: Because my dear Ben it is more creative and flows better trust me obviously

Stan the Man: ummm….

Mikey Mike: I do admit they would make a cute couple.

Eds: I SHIP IT!!!

Benny Boy: I second that!

Big Bill: Can we focus on the plan for tonight, please.

Stan the Man: I agree let’s figure out that.

Trashmouth: Aww look at the couple avoiding the conversation together adorable.

Stan the Man: Beep Beep Richie!

Trashmouth: don’t beep beep Richie me! You’re the one denying your love for Big Bill.

Mikey Mike: Whatever Richie… Okay so meet tonight at my house at 6:00 sound good?

Eds: Works for me!

Trashmouth: See you their hoes :-)

Stan the Man: Sounds good Mike!

Big Bill: YEP!

When Ben walked up to Mike's house later that day he felt like turning around as he reached the door handle. He was either finally going be with the love of his life tonight, or all his dreams of him and Bev being together would be gone. He felt his heart racing faster and faster as he stepped into the living room to see Mike, Richie, Eddie, Stan, and Bill sitting on Mike’s couches looking uncomfortable. “Hey, Ben!” Richie called gesturing for him to sit down on the couch next to him.

“Is Bev here yet?” Ben asked glancing around the circle. “RIGHT HERE!!!!!” Bev yelled walking in from the kitchen carrying a glass of water sitting on opposite side of everyone else. “Woah it looks like I am going to be interrogated or something.” She laughed looking at the boys who were exchanging nervous glances. Ben felt like he was going to throw up.

Mike coughed directing all the attention to him. “Bev we all have been meaning to talk to you about something.” He looked over at Ben and Ben gave him a nod to continue.  
“So for the past, I’d say two years you’ve been really flirty with both Ben and Bill. You always tell us to admit our feelings to each other, heck that’s the whole reason Richie and Eddie are hooking up.” He smirked at the two boys whose faces were now bright red.

“Yeah Mike is right we all have seen it, and we are just tired of it,” Stan added glancing over at Bill.

“We just want to know the truth Bev that’s all,” Ben said quietly looking down at the ground.

Bev was staring at the boys in shock, she looked speechless. “Is it really not obvious?” She said looking around at the boys. They all shook their heads looking at one another with confused looks. “What’s obvious?” Richie said breaking the silence. Ben held his breath as he waited for her response.

She sighed shaking her head at all of them a smile appearing on her face. “For the longest time, I felt completely alone. Everyone at school thought I was a slut through rumors and Greta's belligerent nicknames. My dad treated me awfully he made me feel dirty and unloved. I always felt that way. Until I met you, Ben.” She stood up, slowly making her way over to him. When she reached him she grabbed his hand pulling him up from his spot on the couch. Their faces were close enough that Ben could feel her breath on his.

“It’s always been you, Ben Hanscom.”

His heart was racing so fast he thought it was going to explode. “Come on KISS HER!” Bill yelled out causing everyone to laugh.

Ben looked at Beverly admiring her beauty for a second then pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“It's always been you, Beverly Marsh. Always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you the best!


End file.
